


Just For a Little Bit

by luchesharman



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchesharman/pseuds/luchesharman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'Just for a little bit,' <i></i></i> Hayato thinks to himself, closing his eyes as the blood drips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is it

**Author's Note:**

> Hah lol, this is my first KHR fic that I post on a fanfic site that's not tumblr and it's ANGST.

It had been an unexpected hit, fast and quick but he managed to kill the assassin. Not without some injuries though. Hayato was sure he wasn’t quite dead yet but he was bleeding out a river from his bullet wound to the stomach that the looming fate probably wasn’t so farfetched. Sliding down onto the floor so that he was sitting, he groggily groped for his phone and speed dialled Tsuna’s phone number.

His lover of six years picks up, all bright and happy, “Hayato-kun!”

“Tsuna,” he rasps out as he smiles at the chirpy tone.

Hayato knew that the pants and coughing he couldn’t quite stop from escaping him immediately drew his Sky’s attention and worry. The silver head tries to soothe them but it’s already too late, he knew, when the other asks in a frantic plea, “Are you alright?!”

He hums in answer, his mind feels a little groggy, but ignores the question. “I love you, Tsuna. I love you so much you know?”

"Hayato, tell me where you are immediately!"

So he does slowly and with many pauses in between words while his mind starts growing fuzzy. But he’s able to respond to the yelling on the phone.

"-ato!  _Hayato_!”

“I love you,” his voice is weaker now and he couldn’t move at all but thankfully he had put the phone on speaker.

"I’m coming to get you with the medics! Just keep applying pressure to the wound and stay awake, okay?!"

He does what Tsuna instructs him to do but it gets harder to keep his eyes open after every blink and splotches of black and white appear in his vision.

Soon, he’s completely on the floor and just lying there, breathing loudly and quickly. It was so hard to move now.

He closes his eyes despite the little voice in his head screaming for him to not.

“Just for a little bit,” Hayato whispers to himself.

He can’t quite remember what happens next but he thought he had heard a metallic bang and someone shouting his name.

...


	2. His Sky Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But it's alright now because he's with his Sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trololol did you really think I'd just end it there?

...

...

His head feels fuzzy...

Where was he?

Hmm all he remembered was blood and... and Tsuna.

Blinking open his eyes, he sees a white familiar ceiling. His room, he was in his room.

Feeling a little slow, he leisurely looks to the side and finally felt the warmth radiating from his arm and the hand clutching tightly - too tightly - to his own.

"Tsuna..."

The murmur wakes the other up, which was a surprise to Hayato, and the mafia boss’s eyes flutters before looking up at him wide eyed and astonished. The bomber immediately notices the dark circles staining the brunette’s skin before the tears start gathering.

"Hayato," the other whispers quietly before the tears fell and hic ups racked up his body.

"Tsuna," he repeats, choking up a bit, and tries to hug the other to him because oh god-

Hayato can't though because it hurts but the other man graciously does it himself and hugs him. He clings on tightly like he was a child again.

"Thank god," Tsuna whispers into the silver head’s shirt with tears streaming down his cheeks and Hayato feels the hot liquid leak out of the corners of his eyes as well.

He kisses the top of the brunette’s fluffy head, content with just breathing in the familiar scent of the other.

Tsuna looks up as he looks down and they kiss softly but it’s filled with emotions they can’t even begin to explain.

"I love you," the Storm whispers afterwards.

"I love you too," his Sky finally returns.


End file.
